All that I was I am
by nevertrustamime
Summary: Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at it destination full of hope.(Maya Angelou) Badass!Brittany Cheerleading-Lesbo!Santana
1. Chapter 1

**AN: TRYING OUT A LITTLE BADASS BRITT. HAVEN'T SEEN ALOT OF THOSE STORIES SO...**

* * *

There are three words to describe me; Sexy, Smart, and a Bitch. Once you've gotten on the bad side of Santana Lopez, there's no getting off. _Wanky._ There are two things I care about in the whole entire world; my family and my STATUS. In McKinley High School, **STATUS IS EVERYTHING**. The popular kids are made up of The Jocks, Cheerleaders, and kids that come from money. The nerds, well there nerds and nerds stick with their little group in fear of getting slushied or punched in the throat, It depends how I'm feeling that day. Then you got the wannabees, skaters, emo kids and the WORST of them _all_, The Juvenile Delinquent Lima Losers. That little group consists of the sluts and druggies. They come to school stoned or hung over sometimes, on average do poorly in school, often from a lower class. That group of people consist of Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Gay Boy Blaine Anderson, Ex-best friend Quinn Fabray, Trouty Mouth, Frankenteen Hudson, and **the ring leader of the misfits**, Brittany S. Pierce, the brains of the whole operations they got going on over there.

And here I am, all alone at lunch waiting for my girlfriend when Brittany decides to give me a little visit. She sits down next to me pulling me from thought.

"What do you want, Pierce." I said coldly.

"Well hello to you too, babe," She said smirking.

I laughed. "Babe? Don't humble yourself. You will never have a chance with perfection like myself." _That came out a little harsher then I intended. _A flash of hurt washed over Brittany's blue eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"I think you'll look more perfect under me but nobody's perfect. You live and you learn it, again and again 'till you get it right." She said looking straight at me, smiling.

"Quoting Hannah Montana, now aren't we?" I said chuckling.

"My idol," She said smiling even larger than before. We held a little staring contest.

"You know I can feel the sexual tension right now, between us," She said leaning into me.

"Well you must have gotten me fucked up with some other bitch," I deadpanned. Than someone cleared their throats. I looked up to see my girlfriend, Emily, and her little fag hag, Kurt, and Mercedes in front of us. I looked over to Brittany realizing how close we were with each other.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No."

"Yes." Brittany said.

"Why the fuck are you still here, Pierce?" Emily asked.

"Trying to get Santana to realize that she's making a mistake…_dating you_," Brittany said giving Emily the Death glare. I had to be the perfect girlfriend and stick up for Emily.

"Seriously Pierce?! Leave me alone! _You will never have a chance with me because __**I don't do charity,**__"_ I said lacing every word with venom. She slowly got up. I could clearly see what I had said hurt her.

"Well when you're done with Ms Captain of the Swim Team, Emily Fields and you want to walk on the wild side, give me a call," She said throwing me a wink before walking over to her goon squad.

"Who does she think she is?" Kurt said with disgust.

"She is a slut, who thinks she can get any girl." Emily said drinking her Gatorade.

"She surely wants Santana," Kurt stated picking at his salad.

"But she can't have me because I have the most wonderful _girlfriend _ever_._" I said emphasizing 'girlfriend'.

Brittany P.O.V

I walked over to Quinn and everyone else at the lunch table.

"Ohhhh Rejected," Puck said.

"Not rejected. She wants me whether she knows it or not. She's just being defiant and trying to make it work with her robotic swimmer girlfriends" I said smirking.

"Britt, babe, maybe your approach is… strong?" Quinn said.

"Babe?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, we're sorta dating," Quinn said. Everyone, except Puck who was to busy flirting, exchanged a confused look.

"We're not really dating we're just fucking. It's complicated. I pine after Santana and she tries to get Rachel," I said.

"Okay, Brittany, if you want to get Santana you have to be suave, then you'll have Santana swooning after you, leaving that little fish girl in the swimming pool she was born in," Lauren said.

"Don't listen to Zizes. You need to ignore her and then she'll be begging on her knees for your sweet lady loving," Puck said joining the conversation.

"I have most of my classes with her and my assign seat is _**right**_ next to her," I panicked, "Who can ignore such beauty." I looked over to Santana, whose eyes locked with mines. I threw her a wink that actually made her blush. _Score one Pierce._

"That's why they made _acting. _ _Act _like you don't care for her anymore." Sam said.

"Mind games," I said intrigued. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel in her new Cheerios Uniform walking up to us, smiling.

"Hello Brittany. Hello Quinn. Everyone else." Rachel said.

"What do you want, Manhands," Finn asked rudely. Rachel and him had a nasty break up last summer.

"Shut up Finn," Quinn said giving Finn a death glare I would be scared of.

"Thank you Quinn. I came over to say hello and hoping you guys would join Glee club?" Rachel asked more then said.

"Why and who else is in it?" Puck asked.

"Well Noah if you must know, the glee club consist of, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Sugar Motta, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Me of course. Ohh, I almost forgot and Santana Lopez," Rachel said. Everyone groaned knowing what was coming next.

"WE'RE IN," I exclaimed. _I get to see Santana even more now. Whoa, I sound like an obsessed weirdo. _

"Fantastic!" Rachel said clapping her hands. "We meet everyday after school. See you later."

"Bye Rachel," Quinn said.

"What did you just get us into, Pierce?" Finn said angrily.

"Just because you don't like her doesn't mean _I _have to stop being her friend." I said getting into his face.

"Shut up Brittany. Why don't you realize that Santana will never ever in your lifetime be attracted to you?" He shouted as the lunch room got quiet and everyone turned to look at us. Scattered whispering started to fill the silence. I felt embarrassed and I really wanted to cry so I did the best thing I could do. I punched Finn in his face and proudly walked out the lunch room with my head held high.

**AN2: SOO... INTERESTING?**

.


	2. Coconut Skins

**A/N it's been a while. hope you guys like chapter 2 **

* * *

Finn and his douchy cockiness but whatever, Objective: Ignore Santana.

I walked into our Chemistry class, late like always, avoiding eye contact with Santana. I sat next to her not even acknowledging her presence. _Who knew you could learn so much in class if you just pay attention. _My focus was broken when I felt a certain mocha brown eyes burning holes in the side of my face.

"So you are ignoring me now?" She asked. I just raised an eyebrow, keeping my eyes on my paper.

"Wow, Wow, Okay" She said turning back to her work. I smirked. _ This is going to be easier than I thought._

"You know what? I, Santana fucking Lopez, doesn't get ignored, I do the ignoring. So fuck you, Pierce," Santana whispered to me, obviously pissed off. I turned my head giving her the attention she desperately wanted.

"You know Santana, not everything is about _**you"**_ I said. She looked shocked as I turned back to my work.

"Everything is about me! I'm Santana Lopez! **HEAD CHEERLEADER! THE TOP OF THE FUCKING PYRAMID!**" she exclaimed standing up.

"Really, cause you seem like a bottom," I said smiling.

"Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce please escort yourselves to the Principals office," Ms. Henderson said. I stood up and walked to the door and then turned around and looked at Santana, who was still sitting in her seat.

"After you m'lady," I said with a cocky grin, opening the door. She stood up and walked passed me straight to the Principals office.

* * *

"Alright you guys can go in now Brittany and Ms. Lopez," Principal Figgins secretary said. I threw her a wink and walked in the office and sat down immediately.

"Ahh, Ms. Pierce what has graced me with your presence," He said. I pointed to Santana.

"It wasn't me, it was all Pierce," Santana said standing awkwardly.

"Siéntate por favor," I said fluently. She just gave me a death glare.

"Okay it's either the chair or my lap. Pick one babe," I said.

"Okay just give me my punishment," Santana said sitting down in the couch.

"I can't give you a punishment if you didn't do anything punishable," Figgins said.

"I'm about to slap Pierce, in a minute if I don't leave this room right now,"

"Brittany, you know the drill," Figgins said.

"Got it, detention after school for a whole week," I said proudly.

"DETENTION!" Santana said shocked, "I can't get detention. I have cheerio practice and glee club."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I have something to do after school today so… rain check on this weeks detentions, okay Figgy," I said leaving the office. _I need to find a song to audition glee club with._

"PIERCE!" I heard Santana yell.

"Yes, sweetie," I said turning around, only to be shoved into the lockers.

"Ohh, I knew you liked it rough," I said staring into her mocha brown eyes. She let me go.

"I've got Saturday detentions now for 3 weeks hope your happy," Santana said calming down.

"I always got detentions, it doesn't matter," I said fixing my new Blink 182 shirt.

"Don't mess with me again or I will do much worse then pushing you into lockers. Got it Pierce" She said menacing as kids started to fill the hallways.

"Yes sir," I said saluting her before walking away. _Two more classes then Glee._

* * *

Those two classes couldn't have felt longer. Now all I have to do is wait for Puck, Blaine, Finn, Sam, and Quinn.

"Hey Britt, you ready?" Puck said walking up to me.

"Sure?" I said very unsure.

"Hurry up, so we can get this shit down," Finn said miserably.

"Shut the Hell up Hudson and let Brittany do her _thang_," Sam said. I stood outside the glee door for a few more minutes mentally pumping myself up.

"Alright I'm ready," I said walking in the room with posse a few steps back. Everyone looked up at us surprised.

"Oh HELL NO!" Emily said,

"If you tell anyone this, I'll deny it - but I like being in Glee Club. It's the best part of my day, okay? Pierce is just here to fuck it up!" Santana exclaimed

"No I'm not. I'm here with this ragtag team of amazing and musically talented group of friends," I said nicely, turning to Mr. Shuester, "May we audition please?"

"Sure, go ahead. The more the merrier." He said.

"I can assure you guys that Brittany is an amazing singer and so is everyone else. So I say go for it," Rachel said.

"If it gets up to nationals, then go ahead, Pierce." Kurt Said. Santana shot him a death glare that would've scared me.

"You know what fuck it. Go ahead, just don't fuck up." Santana said crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"Okay, Guys go sit down so I can go do my _thang_," I whispered to them. "So I'm gonna sing now," I said taking off my leather jacket. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and a stool and started strumming the beginning of "_Coconut skins by Damien Rice"_

"_You can hold her hand,_

_And show her how you cry,_

_Explain to her you weakness_

_So she understands _

_And then roll over and die_

_You can decisions_

_Before you crumble up inside _

_Spend your time asking_

_Everyone else's permission_

_Then run away and hide_

_Or you can sit on chimneys_

_Put some fire up your ass_

_No need to know _

_What you're doing or waiting for _

_But if anyone should ask" _

**I had everyone entranced, especially Santana.**

"_Tell I've been licking coconut skins _

_And we've been hanging out _

_Tell them God just dropped by _

_To forgive our sins _

_And relieve us our doubt_

_La la la la la la la_

_Oh, you can hold her eggs_

_But you basket has a hole_

_Or you can lie between her legs _

_And go looking for _

_Tell her you're looking for her soul_

_You can wait ages_

_Watch your compost turn to coal _

_The time is contagious_

_Everybody's getting old_

_So you can sit on chimneys_

_Put some fire up your ass_

_No need to know _

_What we're doing or looking for _

_But if anyone should ask_

_Tell them I've been cooking coconut skins _

_And we've been hanging out _

_Tell them God just dropped by _

_To forgive our sins _

_And relieve us our sins_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la…" _ I sang training off on the last note and stopping the guitar strums. Puck, Blaine, and Sam we're the first one to stand up and clap furiously.

"BRAVA! BRAVA!" Rachel yelled, clapping. Everyone stood up clapping for me but not Emily and Santana. Emily didn't stand up cause she's a **bitch** and Santana seemed to still be entranced.

"There's only one thing to say, Welcome to Glee Club," Mr. Shuester said clapping.

_Objective 2: Eliminate Emily (not "kill" eliminate her but get Santana to break up with her.)_

* * *

**_A/N2: I decided in almost every other chapter i will promote a newly found obsession of mine that has to do with songs. _**

**_~Song used in this chapter: _**

_Coconut Skins by Damien Rice. _

**_Will be promoting more of his songs in this story because his songs are just amazing in my opinion._**

**_~What Brittany said in Spanish._**

_"Sit down, Please"_

_**i will try to put up chapter 3 on Wednesday, thursday or Friday, I do not know when so until then listen to some Damien Rice :)**_


	3. Breadstix anyone?

_**AN: Came to me in my dream cause I live for this story. So Read and Review.**_

* * *

Santana P.O.V

"What the **_fuck_** is her problem?!" Emily shouted pacing the room. She's been bitching about Brittany and her posse joining Glee. I zoned out ten minutes into the rant.

"Santana are you even listening?" She asked.

"Yeah babe, Brittany's a conniving bitch," I said searching iTunes for that song Brittany sang.

"No you're not," She said walking over to me. I shrugged my shoulder as I put my earphones on and playing the song. Emily leaned over my shoulder to be the nosy bitch she is.

"Un-fucking-believable!" She shouted. I was really getting irritated

"Can you shut the fuck up before you wake up Valentino!" I said referring to my 6 year little brother who was taking a nap in the next room.

"I can tell when I not wanted, Santana and if you want to break up then fine," Emily said gathering her stuff.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to break up. You're going ape shit over a fucking song; don't you know how stupid you sound right now?" I said trying to keep calm. Emily looked hurt by my outburst. I took a deep breath in," I'm sorry, Emily." I turned back to my laptop.

"Tell me you love me and not Brittany," Emily said. I turned around with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I said.

"You know what Santana," Emily said awaiting my answer. I stood up and walked over to Emily and grabbed her hands.

"Em, I love you and only you," I said looking into her eyes.

"I love you, Em" I repeated having a sour taste in mouth after I said that.

"I love you too, San," She said kissing me. _This doesn't feel right._ She rested her forehead against mine.

"Sanny, I'm hungry," Valentino said pulling me and Emily out of our trance.

"What would you like, mijo?" I asked.

"Umm... BREADSTIX!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "Go get some shoes on and the two of us will go to Breadstix. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Okay, Tana," he said running to his room to get his shoes.

"I'm gonna go home. I can tell you need some time to think," Emily said kissing my cheek and walking out of my room.

* * *

Brittany POV

"Okay, so my plan is working and I got Santana right where I want her," I told Puck over the headset.

"GET THE GUY ON YOUR LEFT! NICE HEADSHOT, BRITT!" Puck yelled. We were in a middle of Black Ops tournament and we were dominating.

"Alright, I'm tired of playing this and I'm hungry. Call up the gang, we headed to Breadstix for a little group dinner," I said.

"Okay whatever, we were dominating these little twerps anyways," Puck said logging offline. My stomach rumbled.

"Calm down, we about to eat a shitload of breadsticks soon," I said talking to my tummy, "Wow, I'm weirdo."

"Britty?" My little sister said.

"Yes, Alize" I said grabbing my phone, my motorcycle keys, and my Adventure Time wallet and turning to her.

"Can I come with you?" She asked timidly.

"Of course munchkin. Guess we're taking the 'Stang," I said putting down my motorcycle keys and picking up the 1969 Mustang Gto hardtop keys.

"You ready, Ali? What would you like at Breadstix?" I asked.

"Yes Britty. I want s'ghetti," Alize said with a gigantic smile.

"Alright cutie let's go," I said

* * *

Santana POV

Breadstix was not as packed as it usually was, but then again it's a Thursday.

"Valentino go get our booth, okay" I told Valentino. He nodded and ran through the doors of breadstix straight to our booth.

I walked in after him.

"Santana, I got it! Right over here!" Valentino said jumping on the cushioned seats.

"I see you. Don't jump," I said sliding into the booth. We were waiting for 5 minutes for a waiter to serve us.

"We're the service up in here?" Valentino shouted.

"Valentino!" I scolded.

"Sorry," He said looking down.

"Puck, what do you mean everyone's stuck on house arrest by the parentals?" I heard a female voice say. _Brittany. _

"_VALENTINO!" _ A little girl shouted. Valentino shout up and ran to the voice.

"Valentino!" I shouted going after him. I caught up to him only to see him hugging a little blonde girl and Brittany with her back turned talking on the phone.

"Okay, Okay talk to you soon," Brittany said hanging up the phone and turning around.

"Valentino don't scare me like that again," I said grabbing Valentino.

"Hello Santana," Brittany said with an actual genuine smile.

"What are you stalking me now?" I said harshly.

"Don't talk to her like that. She's Allie's big sister." Valentino.

"Yeas I am and who would you might be?" Brittany said getting eye level with Valentino.

"He's my little brother, Valentino," I said.

"Oh Valentino," Brittany said looking at her little sister, "So this is the infamous Valentino my little sister is talking about."

"Yup," He said proudly, "she's my girlfriend."

"Valentino!" I scolded. Brittany laughed and her laugh made me smile.

"Loosen up a bit, Santana, their kids. And I might add my sister is quite fond of your brother," Brittany said standing up.

"Can you please excuse me and my sister?" Valentino said dragging me away.

"I want to eat with Alize," He deadpanned.

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I said. Valentino gave me the puppy dog face he does, when he really wants something.

"Val, don't give me that face." I said. He pouted even more.

"Ugh okay "I caved I walked back over to Brittany.

"Valentino wants you and your sister to join us for Dinner. So, Brittany would you join my brother and I for dinner?" I asked monotonously.

"Sure, if Alize is okay with it," Brittany said before noticing her sister and my brother were walking back to the booth hand in hand.

"Awww Young love," Brittany said. I smiled before realizing who I was with.

"OK, Perce here's the deal, I wants to get my breadstick's on and you will not ruin that. Your blue eyes are at my eye level not my chest or you will get a visit from the Auntie Snixx Express, got it Pierce," I threatened. Brittany's eye's slowly drifted over my body.

"You know Santana, you don't need the Cheerio's Uniform to look beautiful," She said genuinely walking over to our siblings. H_ow does she read me like a book? _

"You coming, Santana," Brittany asked pulling me from thought.

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered. _What the fuck? When did Santana Lopez start stuttering?__  
_

* * *

**AN2: In this chapter I wanted to show Santana's and Brittany's soft side and what they cover up for their IMAGE.**

**I had fun writing this chapter so much. At first it angry, then calms down, then some of Auntie Snixx is let loose at the end.**

**AN3: Reviews help me thrive and inspire me to continue writing, Reviews will take you like 3 seconds so hit that box.**

**Oh, and I'll try to have Chapter 4 up by Thursday or Friday.**


	4. Better That We Break

**A/N: i had some serious writers block and couldn't think of anything AT ALL. Then i listened to some Love Shack (the Glee Version Of course) on repeart and this is what is burped out, **

**Disclaimer-Seriously, me owning glee, don't make me laugh**

* * *

I slid into the booth with Alize as Santana sat in front of me with her brother. We ordered, quickly not even exchanging looks with the waitress. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife and the tension, well let's say it could suffocate someone.

We sat in silence through the first five minutes of our meal. I could tell Santana felt on edge.

"Awkward" Alize said. I laughed because she was so right.

"So, Pierce, I didn't know you had any siblings," Santana said eating another breadstick.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," I smirked.

"Yeah, like she's afraid of the dark, she has a rainbow nightlight in her room. She loves unicorns and talks to our cat, Lord Tubbington when she thinks nobody's listening. She's also an amazing dancer. And she talks about you…._**ALOT**_," Alize emphasized. Santana, Valentino, and Alize busted into a fit of laughter

"**I AM NOT SCARED OF THE DARK…..**" I exclaimed, "_More like the unknown._" I felt myself turning bright red.

"It's okay Brittany; San has a fear of Thunderstorms. She gets all scared and hides under a bunch of blankets and yells for me and she won't stop until someone is holding her," Valentino said. I chuckled and Alize was having a gut wrenching laugh attack.

"Well I think its cute that Santana is scared about something as little as a Thunderstorm. Whenever there's a thunderstorm you can call me and I'll hold you." I said putting on my signature smirk. Santana blushed and looked down to her almost empty plate, smiling.

"Santana?" A foreign voice said. Santana looked up and her smile fell. I turned around to see the cuntastic, Ms. Emily Fields.

"Hey, babe," Santana said getting up out of the booth.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing but…" She drifted off looking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean? I came here with Val and so happened to run into Brittany and her sister. So I think you need to stop insinuating things, Em" Santana said a little ticked off.

"Well I'm sorry I _insinuated _that you were cheating on me with the biggest **whore** in the school," Emily spat. _Whore, that's it, I'm really gonna fuck this bitch up._ I stood up but Alize grabbed my wrist.

"No, Britty," Ali pleaded. She saw the extent I would go if I got into a fight.

"What are going to do, Pierce?" Emily said, "Because the last thing I heard was that you were on probation."

"I'm not going to do anything but leave. C'mon Alize, we're going." I started walking away but Alize ran over to  
Santana and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Sanny," Alize said into Santana's embrace.

"Whenever you want to play with Valentino just tell me, okay" Santana said.

"Okay, Bye Valentino," Alize said kissing Valentino on his cheek. And like that We paid and left.

* * *

Santana POV

I turned to Emily, anger searing out of me.

"What was that!" I yelled. Emily flinched at my outburst.

"Why do you care? 'Sup runt. So I see you and Pierce are on first name basis now." Emily said nonchalantly pushing Valentino into the booth and chomping on a Breadstick. I quirked my eyebrows. _I seriously don't want to deal with her bitchy trust issues right now._

"Valentino," He said. Emily looked at him puzzled.

"What runt?" Emily asked.

"My name is Valentino Julio Dominic Rivera Lopez. Not runt. But you would have known that because you don't even care about learning my name," Valentino said clearly annoyed at Emily's presence.

"I like Brittany better," he mumbled. I started to laugh but shut up when Emily glared at me.

"You're just gonna let him talk to me like that?" Emily questioned. I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to suppress my laughter.

"SANTANA!" Emily shouted.

"I can't control him, he's his own person," I said. Emily groaned.

"San, can we go now. This place is getting me nauseous," He said staring at Emily, "You gonna move or what?" Emily got up and walked over to me.

"I'll see you later tonight, right?" Emily said intertwining our hands. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Seriously, Santana. You forgot, _Puckerman's Party_," She said tetchy. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Tonight is me and Val's movie night where we go-" I was cut short with Emily's hand to my face.

"Yeah, I don't care. So you're not going to the party?" Emily said. _What the fuck? Did she just put her hand to my face? _ I looked at Valentino, who had the "_Oh no she didn't_" look on his face.

"You did not just put your hand in my face?" I said, "I must've been imagining you interrupting me mid-sentence. Valentino, Tell me I'm imagining."

"You ain't imaging," Valentino said sitting back, waiting for shit to hit the fan.

"Santana-" I t was my turn to interrupt mid-sentence and put _**MY **_hand in her face.

"I don't want o hear it, Fields. Cause I feel like this relationship isn't for me anymore if I'm gonna let you disrespect me in public and try to put _you, you_ of all people over my family," I ranted.

"What are you trying to say," Em questions.

"I can't deal with your bitching right now. Come on Val," I said grabbing his hand and went to pay before leaving Breadstix.

* * *

I sat on my bed flicking mindlessly through channels on my TV.

"_Baby, its fact, our love is true, _

_The way black is black and blue is just blue_

_My love is true _

_It's a matter of fact _

_Oh, and you love me too_

_It's as simple as that _

_Baby, our love is true" _My phone blared Emily's ring tone. I hesitated on answering but I couldn't be rude.

"Yeah," I answer. No one answered.

"Emily," I said. Still no answer.

"I swear to god, Em if you don't answer me right now I'm going to hang up," I threatened.

"San, do you hate me?" she said weakly.

"Wha-why would I hate you?" I asked clearly confused with the question.

"Do you think Brittany is prettier than me?" Emily asked softly. Slowly but surely her insecurities started to show and I knew I'm in some deep shit if I answered theses questions wrong.

"This again, Em. Seriously, jealousy ain't a good look for you," I said.

"Don't try to avoid my questions, Santana Maria Lopez," She said. _Shit, she used my whole name. _

"Do you want my honest opinion on your questions?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said, "I don't know Santana."

"I don't hate you and you know that. I love you but…" I trailed off.

"But what?!" She asked panicky.

"I love you but I'm not…..in _love_ with you," I said, squeezing my eyes shut waiting for the dangerous backlash of my word choice. But I got nothing, no screaming or yelling, just silence and that scared me more then the usual backlash.

"Emily, are you still there?" I cautiously asked.

"I got to go, I'll talk to you later, Santana," is all she said before the line went dead.

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh, trouble in paradise, Santana and Emily are done or are they? What is Brittany on Probation for? Will Alize and Valentino have their playdate? **

**I do not know yet so, stick around. Oh and Reviews make me SUPER DUPER HAPPY :)**

**Baby, it's fact by HelloGoodbye**

**it's an amazing song, check it out :)**


	5. Secrets to Beatdowns

**a/n even though i haven't watch glee season four yet i'm really pissed off with the episode Break-up -_-**

**Disclaimer: If i owned glee do you think Brittana would have broken up? ****R&R**

* * *

Chapter 5

Brittany POV

The worst part about living in a town like Lima is secrets can't stay secrets. If I person knows your secret, that's one too many. My probation and my time spent in juvie were _my_ secrets and it should've stayed like that but I live in Lima, Ohio, a place where the word secret doesn't exist.

I lay under my covers in my room with the curtain closed and all sources of light shut out. There's a soft knock at my door.

"Britty, mom says it's time for dinner," Alize says.

"No," I say defiantly.

"C'mon Britt, you've been in you room since Friday and today's Sunday" She said.

"Okay, Allie. Hold on," I said crawling out my safety fort of pillows and very heavy blankets. I unlocked my door to see Alize standing there with sad eyes. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me downstairs.

"Are you okay?" She asked as we were descending downstairs. I shrugged my shoulders because honestly I do not know.

"Okay" She said as we sat down in our chairs. The beginning of the meal was very tense. Everyone in my house knows when I'm in this mood, not to bother me.

Alize cleared her throat, "Brittany, do you think you its okay if Santana and Valentino can come over tomorrow after school?"

"Why are you asking me? This isn't my house ask Susan?" I said eating my mash potatoes. My mom glared at me.

"Of course it's okay, sweetie and don't mind your sister, she's in one of her moods." She said.

"Why can't Valentino just come over? Why does Santana have to come over too?" I asked.

"Well, if I am going to be playing with Val. I just thought you would like to have some one to play with also." She said in a small voice. I chuckled at how dirty that sounded. My mom glared at me again. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at with an innocent face.

"_Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd and twat_

_Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd and twat_

_Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd and twat_

_Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd and twat" _Puck's ring tone screamed.

'You need to change Noah's ring tone, Brittany," My mom said.

I picked up, hesitantly.

"Hey Brittany lets hit the town tonight," Puck said enthusiastically.

"I don't know, Puck. School's tomorrow," I said hoping he bought it.

"Don't fuck with me, Brittany. Let's go and have some fun," He said.

"I'm not up to it tonight. Maybe some other time," I said sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong," Puck said concerned.

"Nothing, I'll see you at school tomorrow, goodnight, Noah," I said before ending the phone call. Things must be really bad if I'm calling Puck by his first name.

* * *

I awoke from a dreamless dream with a grey cloud hanging over me. I checked my phone for the time.

"6:00am, Guess I'm going to school early today," I said to myself as I hopped out of bed and into the shower. I grabbed my black wife beater, my black and grey varsity jacket with the letter B on it; a pair of black skinny jeans and my red Converse Chuck Taylor lows and grabbed my motorcycle keys and left without being noticed.

* * *

The only people at school were the faculty and the Cheerios doing their early morning practices. They didn't win multiple national cheerleading championships for nothing. I walked across the dew covered grass, over to the bleachers to watch their practice. _Ehh, I got nothing better to do._

"Well that was just garbage! Garbage wrapped in skin! Run it again!" Sue yelled through her megaphone. _Tough love feels a lot like mean. _They were actually quite good dancers and their routine they were practicing, they were really flawless.

"You guys reek of failure. Get out my face and hit the showers. I've seen better dance moves on The Mr. Rodgers Show," She yelled. I lit a cigarette and inhaled slowly, letting the smoke fill up my lungs, I closed my eyes for a bit as I took another drag from my cigarette.

"Those things can kill you," Someone said. I looked to my right to see Santana standing there.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I didn't see you out there practicing." I said taking another long drag. She sat down next to me.

"Being Head Cheerleader has its perks," She said without her usual demeanor. I flicked my cigarette away. _I bet it does._

"Are you okay? You seem less….Santana-y" I asked. She sat down.

"It's nothing," She said. I knew this wasn't territory I should be walking on.

"Well, I hope you get over whatever is bothering you because you look like shit today," I said.

"Gee, thanks," She said sarcastically, "You really need to take sensitivity class." I chuckled.

"Hey, ummm Alize wants you and Valentino to come over after school. She was talking some play date type shit. I don't know," I said getting up.

"Yeah I'll be there after the after noon Cheerios practice, Yay!" She said faking enthusiasm. I chuckled.

"Maybe I should be on the Cheerio's just to see what all the jazz is about," I said. Santana genuinely laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Pierce," She said standing. I walked away with a smile. _Santana is just… something._

* * *

I walked into the halls of McKinley looking pretty happy. I walked into the cafeteria got a slushy and started drinking it. I went to my locker to get some books when I heard a loud gasped.I turned to see Santana covered in Cherry Slushy. I dropped mine and stomped over there.

"That's what happens when you hurt our captain," One girl said.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!**_" I yelled. The coward back in fear.

"Nothing," They all said before running away in fear. I was livid. I was fucking furious. I turned to Santana.

"Hey, Are you okay," Rachel asked popping up behind me. She shook her head no.

"Rach, can you help her clean up. I have something to handle," I said walking towards the Pool area. I barged through the doors as the swim team was exiting the pool.

"EMILY," I yelled. _That sure caught her attention. _ She walked over to me with a smug look on her face.

"What do you want?" She said nonchalantly. That really pissed me off.

"You know what the fuck I want!" I yelled.

"Let me guessed…._Santana. _Well you can have my sloppy seconds. Been there, Fucked that," She said. I clenched my right hand into a fist. I was fuming. Emily smirked again. _Fuck it, shit happens. _Right after I thought that my right fist came barreling into her cheek before _I _even knew what was happening. After my right came my left and right, left, right, left, and repeat. I was on top of her swinging punch after punch. I couldn't stop myself. Coach Beiste couldn't even pull me off her, without Coach Washington and Coach Sylvester's help.

"This girl is cray-cray" Coach Washington said.

"What were you thinking Pierce!" Coach Sylvester yelled as I struggled to get loose from Coach Beiste's hold.

"I wasn't!" I said giving up my struggle.

"You're coming with me, young lady," Sue said grabbing my forearm and escorting me to her office.

* * *

**so next chapter is the aftermath of Brittany beating the shit out of Emily and Valentino and Emily's playdate.**

**Is Santana be mad at Brittany for beating up Emily? Is Brittany be forced onto the Cheerio's to avoid getting suspended? ARE SANTANA AND BRITTANY EVER GONNA GET TOGETHER?!  
**

**_Well you have to read to find out :-)_**

**_Song_**

**_Family Reunion- Blink 182_**


	6. Punishment and Playdates

Ch. 6

Coach Sylvester took me to her office, slammed the door, and sat down in her chair behind her desk. I slumped down in a chair. Not even caring that I might get suspended or even expelled. _I don't care. That bitch had it coming. _

Sue exhaled hard, "Pierce. Pierce, Pierce. I'm the substitute principle 'till Figgins gets back. I don't know how he handles you but I'm not him. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't really give a fuck, what you do with me? Do your worst?" I challenged. A smirk appeared on Sue's face.

"Just because you ride a motorcycle, and wear all these "intrepid" clothing, you're suddenly "Badass"?" She says. I shook my head 'yes'.

She scoffs, "Please I've seen kindergartener more badass then you. This charade you put up is very juvenile. So, I'm giving you an ultimatum, you either get _**arrested**_ for assault or you be the Cheerios personal jockey, you know clean their uniforms, be their water girl, do whatever my head cheerleader say, blah blah blah," Sue says leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms.

"Sue, can I call you Sue. Okay, _Sue, _you and your Cheerios can _fuck. Off._ It will be a cold day in hell before I help that cult." I say standing up.

"I don't think you can afford _another _assault charge on you extensive record," Sue said. I froze.

"You are one conniving bitch, you know that Sue," I said walking off.

"**HOPE YOU KNOW YOU'RE GETTING SUSPENDED FOR TEN DAYS. STARTING TOMORROW!**" Sue yelled.

* * *

Santana P.O.V

Rachel helped me out after that slushy facial. _That pretty much sucked ass. _ I sat in my 1st period AP History class, dazing off, thinking about what Brittany said, "_I have something to handle,"_ What could she have meant by that? Suddenly, Brittany barged through the door.

"Ms. Pierce you're late," Mr. Lewis said.

"No, shit Sherlock," She said under her breathe as she sat down next to me. I tried to suppress my laugh but couldn't.

"Ms. Lopez is there something funny here," Mr. Lewis asked.

"I just told her a joke Mr. L. No biggie." Brittany said.

"Would you like to share with the class?" He asked.

"Okay I must warn you it involves rough butt sex and a lot of weird named lube. Shall I go on?" Brittany said with confidence.

"No, Ms. Pierce. Next time tell those…jokes on your own time, not in my class," He said going back to the lesson.

"Thanks," I said to Brittany.

"No, problem. I have to stick up for m'lady," She said all suave.

"Your lady?" I asked. Brittany shook her head yes.

"Of course. You and the wicked bitch from the east are done. I just thought, why not claim you early before anyone else does." Brittany said innocently. _Damn, she's so cute._

"I'm not easy, Pierce. I like to be treated like a lady, I like to be swoon and taken on dates before _anyone _can claim me," I said.

"Okay, How 'bout Breadstix. Friday. I'll pick you up around 8:30," Brittany said. I smiled at her determination.

"Sorry, no can do. I have other potential suitors," I said smiling. I saw Brittany's smile falter but never falling from her face.

"Okay," Is all she said before turning her attention to Mr. Lewis.

"That's it? Okay? No jealous rant?" I asked playfully.

"Shhh, Santana I'm trying to learn," She said smiling. I chuckled to myself.

"You are something else, aren't you?" I said thinking out loud.

"That's what makes me so _irresistible,_" She said.

* * *

~~Brittany P.O.V

The school day was going a little to slow for my liking. I watched the clock like a Hawk in eighth period, hoping I would gain super powers to control the time._ No luck. Five minutes left and then I'm free from this educational prison for ten days. _ The clock ticked away slowly five minutes turned to five seconds and I was ecstatic. I was out the classroom 3 seconds before the bell rang ended. I ran all the way to my motorcycle, hopped on and rode to me house in record time, beating elementary and middle school traffic.

* * *

Santana P.O.V

I watched Brittany watched the clock on the wall. She looked so concentrated and withdrawn from present time. I found out what _things she had to handle_. _I feel like a major stalking just watching Brittany. _Brittany shot up like a bullet before the bell rang and hurried out the classroom straight into the parking lot. _She seems so distraught. _ I shrugged it off with her being her normal self. I got slowly and exited the classroom. I walked to my car and drove off. I headed straight to Valentino's elementary school, to pick him up.

I leaned over the center console, threw the passenger door open and yelled, "Valentino! Get you ass in the car!"

A few parents that were picking up their kids turned around.

"Do we have a problem here, Gramps' I said to a father that gave me a nasty look. He shook his head and walked away. Valentino skipped over to my car and happily got in.

"Hey Sanny, Alize invited over to her house today. Can we go? Can we go?" He reiterated. I was getting annoyed.

"I already told Brittany that we are. But first we have to go home because I smell like shit," I said pulling out of the school grounds.

"Idioma Santana." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll watch my language when pigs fly and Sue Sylvester isn't a total bitch," I said pulling into our driveway. I turned the car off and unlocked the front door. Valentino bolted to his room.

"Do you think Alize would like if I brought some of my toys over?" He asked as he exited his room with a handful of toys.

"You can bring at least 3 toys and they have to be tiny. Now change out of your school clothes. I'm going upstairs to my room, so sit in the living room and watch Spongebob or something," I said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Brittany P.O.V

"ALIZE! CLEAN YOUR ROOM! VALENTINO AND SANTANA ARE GOING TO BE HERE SOON!" I yelled downstairs.

"MY ROOM IS CLEAN! YOUR ROOM IS THE PIG PEN!" She yelled from the living room, where she was watching Adventure Time. I looked around my room and saw that she was right. _When was the last time I cleaned my room?_ My bras were hanging from my ceiling fan, pants, shirts, underwear were scattered across the floor and my bed. I Ran around my room picking up anything that looked remotely dirty or out of place and throwing it into my closet. I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned around to see Alize standing at my doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Santana and Valentino are downstairs," she said nonchalantly.

"Okay, go entertain them or something, until I'm finished here," I said looking around my room feeling a little bit accomplished.

"Kay Kay," she said skipping away. I checked my room again. _Everything looks nice and in order. Clothes are where they are supposed to be. My sexy ass Maxim Swimsuit Posters neatly hung around my room. Very good, Pierce. _I walked downstairs, fixing my hair and clothes. _Hold on, why am I doing this? _I turned into the living room, to see Santana sitting on _**my **_wearing these very tight grey skinny jeans, which hugged her in all the right places, and this casual black and white stripped tank top with her hair wavy and over one shoulder. I looked at what I was wearing and felt…_bleh. _

"Hey, Brittany," Valentino said giving me a hug.

"Hey, little man. Hey Santana," I said. She threw me a smile. _I could just faint. _

"Hey Brittany, you left school awfully fast today," She said.

"I knew I felt a certain pair of brown eyes watching me," I said with a smirk. Her face went pale, "I was not." I shook my head and laughed.

"Well you can either stay with the children or come with me upstairs," I said. She looked at me skeptically.

"Come on, I don't bite….hard," I said walking upstairs as I saw Santana get up from the couch. Santana walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I stood awkwardly at my door.

"Yeah, come in. Make yourself at home," I said playfully.

"Why did you beat up Emily?" Santana asked, getting to the point.

"What?" the question caught me totally by surprised.

"Why did you beat the living shit out of Emily?" she said rephrasing the question.

"Well, she hurt you and when I confronted her about the slushy attack, she said all these rude things about you and –" I was cut off with Santana's lips crashing against mine. It started off slow and then changed into something fueled entirely by desire and lust. My hands were wandering all over her body, grabbing her here and there. We were walking backward and we fell onto my bed. Santana immediately took dominance and flipped us over so she was on top. Not loosing the contact of our lips, my hands slowly crept under her shirt. I cupped her boobs as she let out a long moan into my mouth that sent a wave of wetness to my core. I tried unhooking her bra, when she violently pulled away, and off me.

"What's wrong, we were just getting to the good stuff," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"I-I got to go," She said as she opened my door and left. I walked right behind her.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong," I said grabbing her arm as we entered the living room, where Val and Ali were playing.

"I-I, we have to go," Santana said grabbing Valentino and pulling him outside to her car. And again, I followed after her.

"You don't have to go. You can stay here and we can watch some movies or some shit like that," I pleaded. I really didn't want her to go.

"Sorry, Brittany," She said reversing out my driveway. Once she was out of sight I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"FUCK!" I exhaled. I walked into the house and straight to my room, confused with Santana's actions.

* * *

"Santana P.O.V

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What were you thinking Santana? Oh right you weren't!" I said to myself.

"San, are you okay," Valentino asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah I'm just…venting," I said. _I need to talk to someone. _I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew who could help me with this situation. The phon rang twice before the Person answered.

"_Hello,"_ the person said.

"Hey Kurt," I answered.

* * *

**AN: this is the longest chapter yet. **

**I know in a previous chapter Brittany joined Glee club. TO MAKE IT CLEAR BRITTANY AND EVERYONE ELSE MADE IT INTO GLEE. Writing that part just slipped my mind. I will be writing some glee club scenes and all that just let me define Santana/Brittany's relationship first. In my opinion Brittany needs to be more badass, but whatever that's my opinion.**


	7. Breaking Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Ch.7

_"_Hello,_" the person said._

_"Hey Kurt," I answered._

"Santana? What do you want? I'm kind of busy fixing a broken heart and a fucked up face here," He said in an irritated tone.

"I didn't break her heart nor did I fuck up her face. We just…I just fell out of love with her," I said. Kurt heavily sighed.

"Santana, I don't know what you want from me?" Kurt questioned.

"I need advice and what I've seen, you give the best," I said.

"What advice do you need?" Kurt asked.

"Brittany and I…." I trailed off.

"Brittany? Badass, leather jacket wearing, motorcycling riding Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, That Brittany. So, I was over her house earlier today and one thing led to another and we kissed. It got heated and I pulled away and ran away," I said.

"You obviously like her, Santana. So, what's the problem?" Kurt asked.

"The problem is she's Brittany. I'm not suppose to have feelings for her," I explain.

"Santana, there's nothing wrong with liking her. I don't know what to say, you have to figure this out for yourself," Kurt told me.

"Okay, oh and tell Emily I'm sorry," I said before the line went dead. I exhaled.

~Brittany P.O.V

_Santana is so…ugh. She is so hot and cold._ I'm sitting in the living room replaying what happened earlier. _I must've did something wrong. Maybe my breathe smelt horrible. Maybe I wasn't looking as sexy as usual. _

"It's okay Britty," Alize said rubbing my back.

"Thanks," Then my phone rang, _Puck_.

"Yeah," I answered.

"_Britt! Come out with me," _Puck said excitedly.

"Puck…" I huffed out.

"_C'mon Pierce. Let's go out, I have this devilish plan brewing and I need a certain blonde to help. I know you wanna," _Puck said. I pondered for a little bit.

"Alright," I caved, "Where do you wanna meet?"

"_At the park near my house," _Puck said before hanging. I got and grabbed my bike keys off the kitchen counter.

"Hey Alize, I'm gotta go, so don't give mom any trouble. Okay?" I told her.

Alize giggled, "Okay, You'll be home to tuck me in right?" I shook my head 'yes'.

I hopped onto my bike and rode to the park. Puck was on one of the swings, deep in thought.

"HEY FUCKERMAN!" I yelled. He looked up and smiled.

"Britt-Bitch How's my favorite badass," Puck asked.

"_Iffy_," I said. He gave me a knowing look.

"Well, we're not here to talk about her. We are here to get into some criminal mischief," He said all giddy and shit.

"Alright but what exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"Just go grab those two paint bucket over there, and give me the keys to your bike," He said.

"Fuck no; you will not touch my baby. You go grab the fucking paint buckets and I will start up the bike," I said waling over to my bike. Puck grabbed the paint buckets, which were next to the swing set and walked over to me and hopped on the bike.

"C'mon Brittany, you know I hate riding bitch," Puck whined.

"And that's why you're riding bitch because you sound like a bitch. Are we going to paint some houses with that paint or something?" I asked.

"_Or something,_" Puck said mysteriously, "Off to McKinley!" He yelled. I zoomed off to McKinley, wondering what we are going to do with paint. We were at McKinley in record time.

"Okay, now tell me what we are going to do with paint at McKinley?" I asked.

"We are going to give the swimming team a nice little surprise," Puck said walking up the steps. I smiled. _This is going to fun. _

"Brittany, can you give me a hand with picking the lock?" Puck asked. I walked up to the door, pulled a bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock like I've done a million times before.

"There, now let's go," I said pushing the door open and walking to the pool area. Once we were in there, we turned all the lights on and surveyed the place.

"Take your pick," Puck said referring to the paint.

"I'll take purple," I said opening the can of paint. I walked around the pool at least twice before dumping the paint in the pool and Puck doing the same with black paint on the opposite side of the pool. Seeing the paint disperse and mix into the chlorine filled water, gave me that familiar feeling I get hanging out with Puck.

"If Coach Washington finds out that we did this to her pool, she's gonna wring our necks," I stated taking my shoes off and putting my feet in the paint filled pool.

"Hell yeah, but it was worth it. Now for swim practice they are gonna have to go to Carmel High," Puck said sitting next to me and dipping his feet in the water.

"So what happened between you and Santana because some little birdie told me that she was going over your house is it true? Did you tap that fine Latina Cheerleading ass of hers?" Puck asked a little too animated.

"Almost, We were making out, I was about to unhook her bra and she pulled away and left" I explained.

"Just like that?" Puck asked.

"Just like that," I repeated.

"HEY YOU KIDS!" We looked towards were the commanding voice came from and saw it was two cops. _Shit cops! _ I scrambled to my feet grabbed my shoes and sprinted towards the back door of the school with Puck in front. Once I ran through the back door strong hands grabbed me and held me down. _Fuck, more cops. _I struggled to get loose but this cop had a good grip on me. He forced cuffs on me.

"Shotgun," I said. He pushed me into the back of the squad car and climbed into the drivers' seat.

"Officer, I called shotgun, which means Passengers seat," I said. All he did smirk and started driving.

"Hey, Officer, What's going to happen to my bike?" I asked.

"It's probably going to be impounded," He said.

"Oh okay," I said. I sat back and tried to enjoy the ride. They processed me and put me in a holding tank and called somebody to pick me up. I sat there for like Seven hours in this nasty smelling holding, knowing that my mom is going to kill me.

"Pierce!" one of the officers yelled.

"Yeah," I said irritated. _I do have a first name._

"Someone's here to pick you," The Officer said. I got up and walked out of the cell. I signed some papers and went to the front, only to see Santana standing there.

"Umm, hey…Not to be rude or anything, why are you here," I deadpanned.

"I could ask you the same thing," She said walking out of the station to her car

"Oh you didn't know this is how I spend my Friday nights. Getting cozy with the criminals in jail." I said getting in the passengers seat.

"Yeah I bet you spend a lot of time in there," Santana mumbled.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just say that," I said looking at the passing houses.

"Whatever," She mumbled.

"So they called _you?_" I asked. She nodded 'yes'.

"Why did you pick me up? You made it clear earlier today, that you didn't want anything to do with me," I said mumbling the last part. The car came to a sudden halt. Santana turned the car off and turned to look at me.

"So this whole this is because I wouldn't sleep with you?" She asked angrily.

"You know Santana, I could really care less if we fucked or not. I like you. I've liked you since the 7th grade and you know that because I've asked you out countless times since then. I just wanted you to stay and not runaway like a scared little bitch." I huffed out. Santana leaned over the center console and kissed me unexpectantly, like she did before but this time I was the one to pull away.

"No, you can't do this to me. I might act like I'm one cold hearted badass but I do have other emotions and you can't just pull me around like a marionette." I said.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry times a million. I just-that kiss ignited feelings for you that I didn't know where there and _that_ scared me," Santana said.

"Oh," I s all I said before Santana and I went right back to making out.

"So, How 'bout Breadsticks, Saturday, 8:30," I asked.

"But Saturday's tomorrow," Santana said.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. She shook her head 'no'. We were about to kiss again but someone started to knock on the window. I looked to see who it was only to see my mom, standing there giving me the meanest death glare that could scare the meanest of criminals.

"Umm…" I said.

"Yeah I can tell. She seems angry, like scary angry," Santana said. She kissed me again before I got out of the car.

"I'll call you later, okay," I said to her. She just blushed and drove out of my driveway. I turned to face my mother.

"You're so grounded and don't think you're gonna call that girl. Hand over your phone. Oh, don't think I didn't find out about that suspension either," She said taking my phone from my hand.

"Mom," I whined.

"Don't, "_mom"_ me, young lady. What the hell were you thinking? Get inside the house and go straight to your room. I already took your computer and TV away. You're going to be living like caveman for the next few weeks. You better be glad I don't ship you off to your father," She said coldly.

"You would love that, wouldn't you," I said under my breathe as I entered the house.

"_I HEARD THAT!"_ She yelled from outside the house.

* * *

**AN: BRITTANA IS ON!**

**What is the deal with Brittany's Father? **

**Sorry it took along time to upload this chapter, it's just that I had ZERO imagination for this chapter. Si i listened to some christmasd music and this chapter was born.**

**Reviews make my day. It could just be a smiley face, it doesn't matter :) **

**If you guys have any ideas for the chapters in store put it in your review or P.M me. **

**Alright I'm rambling, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE :D **


	8. Date Night and Early Breakfast mornings

**A/N: Chapter 8 FINALLY!**

**I would like to thank you all for reviewing and favoriting this story.**

**I especially wanna thank ~_ifoundnemoagain_~ for the letter idea, it really helped me in this chapter (n_n)**

**P.S- I own glee...in other universe in another dimension .**

**Read adn Reviews**

* * *

Ch.8

Saturday night with Santana was just perfect. It was like one of those cliché dates. It felt so surreal. Like if I was dreaming. I must be dreaming because I'm on a date with Santana Lopez. The girl I've liked since 7th grade. I held her hand as I walked her to her door.

"This is just….wow," I said as we stopped at her front door.

"What do you mean by that?" Santana asked.

"I just took you out on a date. You! Of all people!" I said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Santana asked.

"No, no, not like that. It's just... I've liked you for a long time and you wouldn't give me the time of day to even spare a second glance at me and I just went out on a _date_ with you. And if I do say so myself, it was fucking amazing," I said.

"Well, I am that amazing," Santana said.

"Yeah, you are," I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Yeah, goodnight," She said all dreamy, "call me later."

"Okay," I said before kissing her again.

* * *

It was Monday morning and being grounded on top of being suspended sucks. I still got out of bed because I had to wake up Alize.

"Alize wake up, you have to go to school," I said, softly shaking her from her comatose state.

"I don't wanna," She groaned turning over and throwing the blanket over her head. I groaned.

"C'mon, Alize. Please," I pleaded.

"Are you going to school?" Alize asked.

"No, I got suspended, remember?" I said. This statement made her shoot up from her drowsiness.

"How are you going to talk to Santana? You don't have your phone, mommy took it remember?" Alize said.

"Shit, yeah that's right. I was suppose to call her yesterday. Ummm, I don't know, what do you think Einstein," I asked Alize. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"How about I write her a letter and you give it to Valentino and he gives it to her," I said.

"Okay," She said.

"Now get up and ready for school," I said. She shot out of her bed and ran straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth. I chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm. _I guess I have to write that letter now. _ I walked down to the kitchen with my pen and paper in hand. I sat at one of the bar stools. _What the hell do you write in a letter? Do you write proper? Ugh…what did I get myself into? _

"What are you pouting about, Brittany?" My _mother_ said pouring coffee into her mug.

"I'm just trying to write a letter to Santana," I said trying to burn holes into the paper, "Since, you know, confiscated my only communication to her."

"Well, that isn't my fault at all. I wouldn't have _confiscated_ your phone, if you would have behaved in school and not have gotten arrested. You would have been texting her and not sitting there looking like your trying to set the paper on fire with your eyes." My mom lectured.

"Great lecture, mom. I'm going to my room, now," I said getting up.

"Uh, no you're not. You're dropping your sister off because I should've left already, instead of _lecturing_ you," she said grabbing the keys to the Civic.

"Alize, Are you ready?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah! I've been ready but you and mommy was arguing-" I cut her off.

"We were not arguing, we were having a civil disagreement," I calmly stated.

"Sounded a lot like arguing to me," She said grabbing her book bag from the kitchen table.

"C'mon Alize, I don't got all day," I said.

"Yeah you do. You're suspended remember, so you got 10 days," She said smirking.

"You are too much, kiddo." I said as she exited the house. I locked the front the door and hopped in the car.

"Mommy forgot," Alize mumbled.

"What?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"The mommy, daughter breakfast at school today," She said even sadder. I felt a pang of sadness hit me in the gut.

"How bout I go with you…to this breakfast thing," I said.

"You're not mommy," She said keeping her eyes and hands in her lap. I parked the car in the parking lot.

"No I'm not, I'm someone better. I'm your big sister," I said tickling her.

"Now come on, WE HAVE A BREAKFAST TO ATTEND!" I announced loudly.

"Brittany, you're embarrassing me," Alize said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I said loudly again.

"Lower your voice," Alize said. We entered the cafeteria, only to see a bunch of kids with their moms. I looked over to Alize, she seemed sadder than before, when we were in the car.

"Hey Alize, it's no problem-"

"Let's just get this over with," She said going to the breakfast line. I shrugged my shoulders. _What the fuck mom?_ I mentally cursed my mom out as I steeped into the breakfast line behind Alize. I felt someone tugging at my shirt; I looked over to see Valentino.

"Hey Val, how's it going?" I asked.

"I missed you Brittany," He said as we sat down with our breakfast.

"I missed you too. Who are you with?" I asked.

He pointed towards an older looking Latin woman.

"Mami," He yelled. The older woman smiled brightly at her son.

"Hello, my name is Maria Catalina Lopez and you are?" she asked politely.

"I am Brittany Susan Pierce. I'm Alize's older sister," I said looking towards a very sad Alize.

"Oh, You're the Brittany that has my Daughter all happy, huh," She said.

"I guess so," I said stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Yeah, Santana is all happy and mumbling something about Coconut skins and stuff like that. It's very weird," Maria said.

"Mami!" An oddly familiar voice said. I looked behind us and there stands Santana.

"San, what are you doing here," Valentino asked.

"It's a free breakfast…and the only way to get out of Sue's crazy early morning Cheerio practice." She said. I scooted over so she can sit down.

"Where's your food?" Maria asked.

"I'll just take some of Pierces," She said taking some of my grapes.

"Santana That is very impolite," Her mother scolded. She turned to look at me.

"You never text me or called," Santana said taking some more fruit from my plate.

"My mom was pissed about _**everything**_, so she took all types of electronic device from me. I was going to write a letter and give it Alize, To give to Valentino to give to You. But it was too complicated." I admitted. She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Apology accepted," She said smiling.

"_Girls_," Maria warned.

"¿Qué, no es que me voy a follar en la mesa del almuerzo en frente de _todo el mundo_" Santana said.

"Oh mi dios, Santana, lenguaje vulgar para una niña," Maria said rolling her eyes. I laughed, because I understood every Word they said. Santana, once again, ignored what her mother said and turned her attention to me.

"I missed you," Santana said smiling.

"Clingy much," I joked. She laughed.

"Does that mean, we're dating Ms. Pierce?" Santana asked.

"I believe so Ms. Lopez," I said kissing her.

"Girls, c'mon, there's children here that are not used to seeing two girls kiss," Maria said.

"Okay, Mrs. Lopez, sorry," I said. I looked over to Alize.

"Hey Alize, cheer up," I said.

"No, Everyone's moms here except mines," She said angrily stuffing her face.

"If you don't cheer up, I'm going to stay her at your school _all day_, embarrassing you," I said tickling her.

"I love you Alize and so does mom, she's just…busy. Don't worry mom, will come another time," I said.

"Since you think being with your cool sister is such a bad thing," I teased.

"I love you Brittany," Alize said hugging me.

"Alright, I love you too. I have to go, okay. I'm going to pick you up after school. And we can go get ice cream or something and you can get extra everything," I said as I stood up. Her eyes light up.

"Hey Brittany can you drop me off at school. My mom is going straight to work after this," Santana asked.

"Yeah," I said.

* * *

"Here we are, McKinley High School," I said opening the car door for Santana.

"Oh how nice of you," She said smiling.

"Alright I better go now," I said.

"Walk me to my first class," Santana said holding my hand. We walked through the hall way, I was receiving the strangest looks from everyone, except Puck who was mouthing, _"You're so in there." _We were in front of her first period class, in no time.

"Thank you," She said.

"I have to keep my lady happy," I said smiling. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So I'm your lady?" Santana questioned.

"You've always been _mine,_" I said kissing her in a way I wasn't allowed to do at breakfast.

"Santana nice of you to join class, I would be even happier if you were in the classroom and not making out with your girlfriend," Her douche bag of a teacher said, interrupting our time together.

"Alright I'll talk to you later," I said before kissing her again. She smiled before pecking me on the lips and entering her classroom.

* * *

Spanish translations:

What it's not going to fuck me in the lunch table in front of everyone- **¿Qué, no es que me voy a follar en la mesa del almuerzo en frente de _todo el mundo_**

Oh my god, Santana, vulgar language for a girl- **Oh mi dios, Santana, lenguaje vulgar para una niña**


	9. The Comeback

**A/N: I would like to start this Author's Note with an apology. I apologize for the longest wait ever, I'm soooo sorry, i had no inspiration at all. R&R**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I wish**

* * *

Ch.9

9 days later

One more day! One more day and I back to McKinley and actually have lunch with my girlfriend. Being a caveman isn't that bad, I've found out there's so much fun things you can do without all that technology clouding your brain. Ugh…who am I kidding! It fucking sucks! I have to sneak out of my house at night just to see Santana! I never thought I'll be saying this but I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. I heard little rocks hitting against my window. I looked out to see Puck standing outside.

"Hey Pierce get your lady-loving ass out here! NOW!" Puck yelled.

I ran down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going Brittany?" My mom asked.

"No where," I said grabbing my jacket and meeting Puck outside.

"Hey Brittany, how's being grounded?" He said.

"Today is the last day of my suspension and tomorrow's my last day of living like a caveman. So I'll be back in McKinley." I said.

"Well everyone's been lost without you," Puck said, "But not me, I've been doing fine."

"Sure, you have," I chuckled, "So fill me in on what I have missed in the McKinley Gossip Pool."

"Well, what I've heard Emily Fields is planning to get Santana back and Karofsky is gay for Kurt. Oh and Quinn and Rachel are _**finally**_ going out," Puck said.

"Emily should just lay off and be jealous of me and Santana from a distance. Karofsky, I already knew about that and FINALLY _**FABERRY**_ HAPPENS," I said excited for Quinn.

"You gave 'em a name? Did you give you and Santana a couple name?" Puck asked intrigued.

"Yea, The Sex Bob-Ombs" I said punching Puck in the shoulder, "Alright I got to go, I smell takeout. Bye Puck, See ya tomorrow," I said heading back to my house.

"Pierce! You have to make your comeback SPECTACULAR!" Puck yelled. I laughed before closing the front door.

_**T**__he following Morning_

I woke up before my alarm clock set off. _Finally the day has come and the storm is over! _I threw the covers off my body and literally jumped out of my bed. I did my normal morning routine, shower, dress, fix my hair, you know the normal. I had to take my car since my bike is still off-limits. _Whatever. Nothing can ruin this day for me. I get to see my girlfriend in school and make that bitch Emily Fields jealous. _I arrived to school faster than usual. I opened the front doors to McKinley High with a new badass-ness. I walked down the halls sending panic down the spines of everyone. _This is awesome. _I walked the halls with a new vigor. I felt more powerful than before my suspension. I saw Emily's swimmer friends or groupies, whatever you want to call them walking towards me. It happened before I could even stop it. They pulled the Big Gulp Cups from their behind their backs. Red, blue, and purple covered my clothes and my hair. Everyone in the hallway gasped. Whispering filled the hallway. I just stood there shocked, anger slowly filled my body.

"_Did Brittany Pierce just get slushied?" _One kid said.

"_Her Bad-ass rep is gonna go down," _Another kid said.

"_Wow what a loser," _A cheerleader said. _Brittany Motherfucking Pierce does __**not**__ get motherfucking slushied. _The anger welled up inside and I was ready to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Santana yelled down the hall. Everyone that was crowding the spectacle that was me. I clenched my fist, ready to knock someone teeth out. _Calm down, Pierce. You just got back to school and you don't need to get expelled. _I exhaled and unclenched my fist.

"Hey, everyone listen up!" I yelled getting everyone's attention, "I would like to thank the swim team for this delightful welcome back gift. Everyone give them a round of applause." And for some really demented and odd reason, everyone did exactly that. The hallways roared with clapping. Santana walked up to me with sympathy filling her eyes and that's what I can't stand, when someone fills sorry for me.

"Brittany, I didn't know-" I cut her off.

"Hey, it's not your fault, but can you help me get this out of my hair," I said smiling. Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closes bathroom.

"I'm gonna kill Emily. She is so controlling and possessive," Santana said pulling the Glee kids emergency slushy kit from the corner. She sat me down and washed my hair and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Maybe I deserved it? I did take her super hot girlfriend." I said.

"You handled getting slushied very well. Most people would have run away from embarrassment but you actually made every clap for you." Santana

"Yeah I did," I said getting up from the chair, "But I have to say Emily sucks at welcome back gifts." Santana laughed.

"She is horrible at giving gifts any ways. One time she gave me a present one of her ex, Paige something, gave her and she didn't think I'd find out," Santana said.

"Wow, that's pretty shitty. I have to repay Emily with a bigger gift she gave me," I said. I bet Santana sensed the gears turning in my head as I plotted out my thorough but devious plan.

"Don't do anything that would get you arrested or suspended again," Santana said.

"Oh I won't…this time I won't get caught," I said whispering the last part. I looked at Santana.

"I hate to end this 'washing my hair bonding time' but I have a class to attend," I said kissing Santana.

"We have the same first period," Santana questioned.

"Well aren't you coming then?" I said leaving the bathroom. I sped walked to Mr. Lewis's

"Brittany and Santana, class started five minutes ago. Why were you two late?" He asked.

"We were having a quickie in the Janitors closet," I replied back. Mr. Lewis's face was priceless.

"Brittany!" Santana said slapping my arm and sitting down in her seat. I would've sat next to her if it was for the wicked bitch from the east sitting in my seat. We held a little glaring contest.

"Brittany can you please take a seat?" Mr. L asked.

"I would if this bit-certain person wasn't sitting my **assigned** seat," I said motioning my attention to Emily.

"There has been a seating change you sit next to Dave now, Pierce," He said. I sat down next to Karofsky.

"Hey Mr. L don't you think it's kind of unprofessional for you to call me 'Pierce' all the time," I asked in all seriousness. Santana looked back at me and gave me a warning look.

"I find everything I do professional but what you're doing is very immature, so can you please be quiet and listen as I teach,' He said turning back to the white board. I watched Emily to make sure she didn't try anything with Santana. I watched as Emily placed her hand gently on Santana thigh and I saw Santana push Emily's hand off. Santana looked and saw me looking at her and Emily. I wasn't angry at all, just disgusted in Emily and her sorry ass attempts at Santana. I let my eyes wander from Emily to Santana and then back down to my desk. _It's whatever Emily is a stupid hoe. _The little voice in my head was telling me to get up and punch Emily but I ignored it. _Holy shit I'm going soft. _I shook my head of that evil thought because Brittany S. Pierce is the badass of McKinley High School. _If you're still a badass, you'll beat up Emily. _I can't, Santana would be so pissed if I did.

_Yep, Brittany S. Pierce is going soft but who cares. Santana is finally mine and life coudn't be better._

* * *

**_The end..yea horrible ending._**

**_Check out my other story The one and Only. _**

**_check out my new story The One and Only..._**


End file.
